Specialists and Winx Dolls
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: The specialists are just 17 imature year old boys that are trouble makers. They get 6 gifts from their aunt and uncle, but they didn't expect for them to come alive. They didn't even expect to fall in love with them...COMPLETE! Sorry if the last chapter is boring.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people..NEW STORY! I got the idea from this story I read which is called 'The Nutcrackers and The Winx" made by NicaDaRebel, but I was disappointed to see that it was discontinued. So I decided I should make a story similar to that. In this story Nabu IS alive. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet The Specialists and Their Nanny

It was December 16. Six 17 year old boys were running around trying to hide from their nanny. Yup thats right. They still had a nanny. "GET BACK HERE AND EAT YOUR SALMON!" she ordered. At the sound of salmon they gagged. The boys names were..

* * *

Sky, has blonde helmet hair in a long fringe, ocean blue eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing an ocean thick blue sweater, a darker blue shirt, pale blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Brandon, has brunette hair in a long fringe, dark/light brown eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing a forest green leather jacket with a grey thick hood, a lighter green shirt, pale blue jeans, and grey sneakers.

Riven, has magenta hair in spikes, violet eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing a magenta leather jacket, black shirt, black jeans, and magenta sneakers.

Helia, has long midnight blue hair in fringes, cyan blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing an orange sweater, a gold shirt, white jeans, and white shoes.

Timmy, has ginger hair in a short fringe, amber eyes covered by red glasses, and fair skin. A gold sweater, white shirt, pale blue jeans, and brown shoes.

And Nabu, has purplish brown hair in two short braids, violet eyes, and light chocolate like skin. He was wearing a dark purple leather jacket, a brownish yellow shirt, dark blue jeans, and purple vans.

* * *

"NO! WE DON'T WANT TO EAT THAT SHIT!" Riven yelled as they all hid behind the christmas tree. The nanny's name was Angela.

"RIVEN NELSON ERAKLYON! DON'T YOU EVER CURSE!" Angela yelled. The door bell than rang causing all the boys sigh in relief. Angela went to open the door and in came Aunt Luna and Uncle Radius **(In my story they're still married.)**.

"Hello Angela. Where are the boys?" Luna asked. Angela rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"I can't-" she started but got interrupted by the specialists.

"HERE WE ARE!" they yelled as they came out of hiding. Luna and Radius smiled as they pretended to act like little angles.

"We got something for you..." Radius informed.

"Really? What is it?" Sky asked. Luna handed them a bag. The boys looked in side and saw six dolls that are wearing winter clothes.. The boys looked from the bag to the two adults and then back to the bag.

"Um..are you sure these are for us? Or is it for Diaspro and her sisters?" Nabu asked. The two adults chuckled and shook their heads.

"No. These are for you. Meet the winx." Luna said as she took out the six boxes that had the winx in them. The girls name were...

* * *

Bloom, has fiery red hair that reaches her waist, cyan blue eyes, and fair skin.** (Story or Profile pic. shows what their outfits look like.)**

Stella, has golden hair that reaches her waist in low pig tails, brown eyes, and fair skin.

Musa, has navy blue hair that teaches half her back in two high buns, navy blue eyes, and pale skin.

Flora, has honey like hair with bleach blond bangs that goes past her waist, emerald green eyes, and tan skin.

Tecna, has lavender hair that reaches her chin, teal blue eyes, and pale skin.

Aisha, reddish brown hair that reaches past her waist, cerulean blue eyes, and light chocolate like skin.

* * *

"So who goes with who?" Brandon asked. Luna gave the boys their dolls (girlfriends).

"Now boys these dolls are very expensive, so I suggest don't ruin them. I'm talking to you Riven and Nabu." Radius said. The boys nodded and headed upstairs. "Do you think they'll take care of them?" Luna asked her husband.

"Not at all." Radius admitted.

* * *

"This sucks." Riven said as he threw Musa on his bed. The other boys nodded.

"What did we ever do to them?" Helia asked. The rest just shrugged.

"I think they don't love us anymore..." Timmy stated. "Anyway - what were we doing before Uncle Radius and Aunt Luna came?"

"I don't-" Nabu started but got interrupted by Angela's yelling.

"OH I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU BOYS YET, SO GET DOWN HERE AND EAT YOUR SALMON!" She yelled. The boys ran off looking for a new hiding spot.

"NO! WE TOLD YOU WE DON'T WANT TO EAT THAT FUCKEN SHIT!" Brandon yelled.

"BRANDON DAMIAN ERAKLYON! DO NOT TURN INTO RIVEN MISTER!" Angela yelled. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs so they hid in the nearest room. The closet.

"Oh my god..there's a hand where it shouldn't be." Sky whispered/informed.

"Holy shit!." Riven whispered/shouted. They hid in the smallest closet in the house, so it was a little hard to fit in.

"Ahhh fuck..." Nabu said jumping up and down. The guys looked at him from the corner of their eyes.

"Why are you jumping?" Brandon asked nervously. Nabu bit his lip before answering.

"I need to go.." He said as he closed his eyes shut.

"Can't you hold it?" Riven asked.

"No! I've been holding it ever since 3'o clock!" Nabu answered.

"You've been holding it for 6 HOURS?!" Timmy whispered/shouted. Nabu nodded slowly.

"You - you - UGH! We better not have any accidents Nabu, or else." Riven said through gritted teeth. The door then swung open revealing an angry Angela. She grabbed Helia's ankles and pulled him out.

"AHHHHHHHH! TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER!" Helia yelled as Angela put him over her shoulders and carried him down stairs. The specialists pretended to have tears in their eyes.

"We'll miss you buddy." Sky said "man the woman is strong." he added. Riven then looked at Nabu.

"Well?" Riven started. Nabu raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Well what?" Nabu asked. Riven smacked him on the head and said "AREN'T YOU GONNA GO TO THE BATHROOM?! YOU IDIOT!". Nabu then ran into the nearest bathroom.

_5 Seconds Later_

"Okay I'm done" Nabu informed. The specialists groaned and started running into their parents room. Their parents left for a meeting a couple hours ago and wouldn't come back for at least 3-4 weeks. They heard Helia scream which got them scared. They decided they should hide under their parents bed until Angela goes to sleep. This was gonna be a long time...

_1 Hour Later_

Angela had just fallen asleep which gave the 17 year old boys the chance to go back to their room.

"Ugh...I'm so tired." Timmy said as he jumped on his bed. They saw Helia sitting on his bed hugging his knees and still in his clothes.

"Do you guys remember when I said what have we done to our parents?" Helia asked. The rest just nodded. "I think they hate us."

"I know right. I mean - they would've known we hate fish." Sky said. They sighed and sat on their beds.

"Oh no they don't.." they heard a girl's voice say...

* * *

** Okay I'm done with chapter one hope you liked it. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Bye.**

**-WC 4eva**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. Some people had some questions so I decided I should answer them.**

**Geez's Answer: They are 17. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Tina's Answer: Yes I know. It's way from reality that they have a nanny at the age of 17, but it's because they have parents that don't trust them, and it's also because they are trouble makers. Nabu was jumping up and down because all the specialists act like children. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Specialists Meet the Winx

"Who said that?" Nabu asked looking around the room.

"I did." the voice answered. The specialists turned around to see no one, but the winx dolls.

"Umm...where are you?" Timmy asked. They heard lots of moans and sighs, but one of them answered.

"On your beds." another girl's voice said. The guys looked at their bed.

"Wait - the dolls are talking?" Sky said pointing over to Bloom.

"Yes we are, and did anyone tell you that it's rude to point?" Bloom stated. Riven grabbed Musa and was about to pound her on his desk, but before he could she bit his finger.

"OWWW!" Riven shouted as he dropped Musa. He looked at his finger and saw that it was a bright red.

"Double owww.." Musa said as she transformed into a 16 year old girl, and started rubbing her head.

"Di-did she just turn into a girl?" Brandon asked.

"Yes. Yes she did." Stella answered before adding "can you guys place us on the ground so we could..you know.".

The guys just nodded and placed - more like threw - the girls on the ground. The girls transformed into 16 year old girls just like Musa.

"Owwww...I said place not throw!" Stella exclaimed as she rubbed her head. Brandon just shrugged.

"Well sorry." Brandon snapped. Stella glared at him but he didn't notice.

"So what are your names?" Helia asked. The girls stood up and introduced themselves.

"My name's Bloom." Bloom said as she waved to them.

"I'm Stella." Stella said as she smiled at them.

"My name is Flora." Flora said as she gave them one of her sweetest smiles.

"Tecna." Tecna simply answered.

"Name's Musa." Musa said as she glared at Riven. He just smirked.

"I'm Aisha." Aisha said. The guys just nodded and stayed quiet.

"Hello?" Musa asked while raising her eyebrow.

"Hello what?!" Riven snapped.

"YOUR NAMES YOU SLUTS!" Musa shouted. She covered her mouth and looked at the door for a few seconds. Nothing. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Fine...my name is Sky." Sky said. The girls looked at Brandon.

"I'm Brandon." He said simply.

"My name is Helia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Helia said. Stella nudged Flora while she just blushed.

"Timmy." Timmy said cheerfully.

"Riven." Riven said still glaring at Musa for calling them sluts. The girls snickered and looked at Nabu who cleared his throat.

"The great and amazing Nabu." he said while smiling and doing a pose. The girls just looked at him trying not to laugh.

"Now what?" Sky asked. The girls snapped their fingers and transported them and the boys to a place where it was snowing.

* * *

"Why'd you bring us here?" Brandon asked as he rubbed his shoulders. The specialists then looked at Sky.

"What?" Sky asked.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE HERE! YOU JUST HAD TO SAY 'NOW WHAT?'" Riven shouted. He was about to pound on Sky, but was held back by some musical notes.

"WOULD YOU JUST QUIT IT?!" Musa shouted. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"The reason we brought you here is because we wanna see which one of you idiots will do the right thing." Stella said. The guys looked at her and huffed.

"What do you mean by 'idiots'?" Brandon asked. The girls whined and stomped their foot.

"You guys hiding in a closet.." Tecna started.

"Nabu jumping up and down.." Aisha noted. Nabu turned red in embarrassment.

"Helia getting dragged out of the closet yelling out 'TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER!'..." Flora said. Helia smiled sheepishly.

"Sky saying 'We'll miss you buddy.' while whipping FAKE tears." Bloom said placing her hands on her hips.

"The way YOU threw US on the ground!" Stella said. The guys just whistled and pretended that nothing happened.

"We don't remember that..." Helia said while rubbing his neck "and how do you know all of that?".

"We have our ways..." Tecna said rubbing her hands together like a villain. The guys just stepped back.

"Okay...now - what are you guys doing?!" Musa asked as the guys just climbed a tree.

"Just chillan like a villain." Riven answered as he put his hand behind his head.

"Oh alright...then I guess we'll just leave you guys and let the wolfs eat you - ALIVE!" Tecna said. The guys fell of the tree at the word 'alive'.

"You wouldn't..." Timmy said pointing at Tecna. Bloom stomped on the ground and yelled out the words "DOESN'T ANYBODY KNOW THAT IT'S RUDE TO PIONT?!" she yelled.

"Whatever...so what do we have to do to go back home?" Sky asked blowing of a piece of blond hair.

"You guys have to act MATURE and 17 YEARS OLD!" Aisha said. The guys just nodded and sighed.

"Fine..." they whined. The girls glared at them so they stopped. The winx then walked off into the woods with the guys behind them. Now the fun begins...

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Hope you like chapter 2 of 'Specialists and Winx Dolls'. Plzz review...:). **

**-WC 4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Animals In The Woods

"How much longer...?" Sky whined. The girls growled in annoyance. The specialists have been asking the exact same question for 3 straight hours. The specialists didn't hear a reply so Sky decided to ask again. "How mu-" he started but got interrupted by Musa.

"WE TOLD YOU! WE DON'T KNOW! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DON'T EVER ASK THAT QUESTION AGAIN!" Musa yelled. Sky and the specialists shut up at her sudden yelling. What scared them the most...was her stare.

"Musa.." Flora softly warned. She didn't want Musa to tick off already. Musa sighed angrily but listened.

"Dude she scares me." Brandon stated/whispered while walking next to Sky. Sky just nodded and continued walking.

'She's got some attitude...I like it.' Riven thought. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into something. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU - tree?" Riven shouted confused. Stella couldn't contain her laughter along with Musa and Aisha, so the three girls burst out laughing.

"OH. MY. GOD! YOU JUST WALKED INTO A TREE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Aisha laughed. The other two just fell on the floor and started rolling while clutching their stomachs.

"NOTHING!" Riven yelled. Stella, Musa, and Aisha claimed down and became serious. "Next time Riven...watch out for trees." Stella said. Riven glared at her but she shrugged it off.

"Lets just keep on walking people!" Tecna informed. The others nodded and continued walking.

_4 Hours Later_

"Can we take a break?" Nabu asked trying to keep his eyes open. The girls nodded and used their magic to make a cottage appear.

"Now listen boys...this is one of the ways for you guys to get back home, so I suggest DON'T ruin it. Kay?" Aisha said. The guys nodded and stood up straight.

...

"Okay...so guys get the right bedrooms, and girls get the left bedrooms." Tecna said. The teenagers went into their bedroom and looked at it in awe.

* * *

Guys Bedrooms:

Sky's Bedroom - It had an ocean blue bed, cyan blue walls, a white carpet, and an aquamarine rug. He had his own bathroom, and a balcony.

Brandon's Bedroom - A forest green bed, lime green walls, a brown carpet, and a dark green rug. He also had his own bathroom and a balcony.

Riven's Bedroom - A magenta bed, dark red walls, a black carpet, and a purple rug. He had his own bathroom, but no balcony.

Helia's Bedroom - An orange bed, lighter orange walls, white carpet, and an orange rug. Like Riven he had his own bathroom, but no balcony.

Timmy's Bedroom - A golden bed, yellow walls, white carpet, and an orange rug. He had a bathroom and a balcony.

Nabu's Bedroom - A dark purple bed, dark golden walls, and mystic purple carpet. He had a bathroom and a balcony too.

* * *

Girls Bedroom:

Bloom's Bedroom - a cyan blue bed, baby blue walls, baby pink carpet, and a blue rug. She had the exact same thing as Sky.

Stella's Bedroom - a golden bed, mystic blue walls that represent the moon, a golden carpet, and a mystic blue carpet. She had a bathroom and a balcony.

Musa's Bedroom - a red bed, hot pink walls, a red carpet, and hot pink rug. She had a bathroom, but like Riven and Helia she didn't have a balcony.

Flora's Bedroom - baby pink bed, lime green walls, a baby pink carpet, and a lime green rug. Like Musa, she didn't have a balcony.

Tecna's Bedroom - electric purple bed, electric green walls, a lavender carpet, and an electric blue rug. She had the exact same thing as Stella and Bloom.

Aisha's Bedroom - an aquamarine bed, light green walls, and an aquamarine carpet. Se had a bathroom and balcony too.

* * *

The winx and specialists went downstairs into the living room. There was an awkward silence, but Helia decided to break it.

"So...are you girls all sisters?" Helia asked. The girls just simply nodded and hoped that he would stop there, but he didn't. "Who are your parents?".

The girls looked down and didn't say anything. Flora didn't want to be rude, so she answered. "We don't have parents..." she answered sadly. The specialists looked at eachother. The girls didn't have parents that could love them. The guys have parents that are always busy. "Well..who are your parents?" Bloom asked.

"Our parents names are Erendor and Samera..but they're always busy to even spend time with us.." Nabu answered. The girls finally realized why'd the specialist have been acting so immature. They wanted to get their parents attention.

"Is that why you boys always act like children? To get their attention?" Stella asked. The specialists nodded.

"It's getting late...we need to go to sleep." Tecna stated as she went up the stairs. The specialists and rest of the winx nodded as they followed her up the stairs.

_Sky's Room and P.O.V:_

Wow...I feel really bad for them. It's sad how they don't have parents. There's something about that girl Bloom that makes me want to be with her my whole life. Maybe being in this cold place will be worth it. It's time we start acting like 17 year olds...

_6 Hours Later_

The specialists and I woke up to something shocking us. We looked out the door and saw Tecna. She signaled all of us to get out of bed - fast.

"YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO GET UP!" I could hear Aisha's voice yell from down stairs, so we quickly jumped off of bed and went to change. I've got to admit...that I'm mostly sacred of Musa, Stella, and Aisha..

...

"Lets go." Bloom said. We sighed and exited the door. I wanted to get to know Bloom better. Yea...she may be a doll, but when the time comes for them to turn back into dolls...I want to make sure I know her very well. Their was a rustling, so we stopped.

"What was that?" Helia quickly asked. We heard the rustling come from a bush.

"Is it a wolf?" Brandon asked.

"No." Stella answered.

"Is it a bear?" I asked.

"No...WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU THINK THAT?! A BEAR CAN'T FIT IN A BUSH!" Stella once again answered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the animal then hopped out of the bush causing only us guys to scream as three year old girls. We saw the 'animal'...WHICH TURNED OUT TO BE A RABBIT!?

"A RABBIT MADE YOU GUYS SCREAM LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!?" Musa shouted as she started laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Riven shouted through gritted teeth. The only thing I'm gonna be wondering is if we'll ever get home alive...

* * *

**Done with chapter 3! Whatcha think about the rabbit part? Did you like it? I hope you did. I hope I get better soon so I could update more. I also appreciate on how much people like my story. Motivates me more to update. Bye!**

**-WC 4eva**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi just a quick little...message. A little bit of this chapter is for StellaBrandon-fan4eva. She asked if I could do some Brandon and Stella romance and I accepted, so if any of you users and guest have requests like StellaBrandon-fan4eva's I will accept it. It's also still Sky's P.O.V.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Time For Some Romance

'Okay Sky...calm down...we're going to be okay...okay?" I thought to myself. We heard the rabbit still hopping behind us. Riven turned around and did the MOST MEANEST THING TO IT. Yell at it.

"WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Riven shouted. The rabbit hopped back but then hopped as high as the little guy could and hopped onto Riven's face. "AHH! GET THIS ANIMAL OFF ME!" Riven shouted. We all burst out laughing when the rabbit was no longer scratching Riven's face.

"HAHAHA! YOUR FACE...!" Brandon yelled while whipping away the tears that had fallen. He earned a punch in the gut delivered by Riven. "OPPPHHH!" Brandon grunted.

"Happy Birthday!" Riven said while smirking. He knew Brandon's birthday was on September 23, but he loved saying that whenever he beat someone up. Riven then remembered about that rabbit.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH! QUIT FOLLOWING US UNLESS YOU WANT TO BECOME RABBIT SHIT!" Riven threatened. I laughed even louder.

"Dude...stop...I can't breath!" I said. Riven sent daggers causing to shut up. We heard rusltling, but us guys thought it was another rabbit. Man were we wrong...

A wolf came out causing the winx to stare in horror. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS!?" I shouted. They just shook their head. Tecna seemed to be the first to snap out of it.

"WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" she shouted.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" I shouted as I ran in the direction Tecna pointed out. We just ran..not looking back..but when we stopped...Stella and Brandon were gone...

"STELLA! STELLA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Bloom shouted as the girls looked through the bushes.

"BRANDON!" Nabu shouted. I couldn't say anything...I was too afraid to even say anything...

_:End of P.O.V_

* * *

_Brandon's P.O.V:_

I woke up in an underground tunnel. I looked to my right and saw Stella. Her back was facing me so I stood up...crawled over to her...and shook her gently.

"Stella...Stella wake up..." I said softly. She didn't move. All she did was keep her hand over her stomach. I looked a lot more closely and noticed that she was...bleeding. "STELLA WHAT HAPPENED!?" I asked/shouted.

"What...do you...think happened..." she snapped as she looked at me. I looked at the trail of blood and saw a sharp pointed peice of rock. It's tip had blood.

"Let me look at your cut." I demanded. She slowly lifted her shirt. Her cut had got to have been 4 inches long. I ripped the bottom of my shirt and tied it around her wound - tightly. She winced at the pain but tried to prevent from screaming.

"Can you walk?..." I asked her. She nodded and tried to stand, but instead fell into my arms "...guess that answers my question." I added as I set her down on the ground.

"Where...are...we?" Stella asked. She's been shuttering like that ever since we got down here.

"Are you okay Stell?" I asked trying to make sure she would still be alive after this.

"Yea...just trying...to...keep the pain away.." she answered. I picked her up bridal style and started looking for a way out. I swear - I've never carried a girl like this!

"You're going to be okay...I promise.." I assured her. I wasn't gonna let her go. Not now...not ever...

:End of P.O.V

* * *

"It's no use guys...they're probably dead or lost..." Timmy said. Musa looked a him with glaring eyes.

"NO BECAUSE WE WOULD'VE FELT IT!" she shouted as she grabbed his collar. She took a deep breath and let him go "She's just lost...".

"How do you know she AND BRANDON are not lost?" Riven asked. They completely forgot about Brandon...well the girls did.

"We know because Stella's a huge part of our lifes.." Tecna said. The others just nodded. They continued searching for them...worried sick about their lost friends.

_3 Hours Later_

"Girls...it's been THREE hours. They're probably dead.." Sky said. Bloom looked at him with her fiery red hair turning into flames.

"NO THEY'RE NOT! WE CAN'T STOP SEARCHING NOW!" she shouted. Sky just backed away.

"Bloom...he's right...well...about the three hours thing. We'll get some rest and search for them tomorrow.." Aisha softly said as she patted Bloom on the back. Bloom sighed and nodded. "Fine - but the minute we wake up we start searching for them!" Bloom informed.

The rest just nodded as they fell asleep on the ground.

* * *

_At The Same Time With Stella and Brandon:_

Stella and fallen asleep a while ago. Brandon had placed her on his lap while he stroke her face.

'Wow...she has soft skin!...' Brandon thought. He removed a piece of Stella's blonde hair and put it behind her ear '...I just hope she's okay...' .

He placed his finger on her neck and checked her pulse. It was strong. Brandon let out a sigh of relief.

'Am I falling in love with this girl?" Brandon thought. He then fell asleep as well...with Stella still in his arms...

* * *

** Okay done with chapter 4! Hope you liked the Brandon and Stella romance StellaBrandon-fan4eva. As to the rest of you guys...hope you liked the romance and chapter as well. Plzzz review and tell me if I should make some romance with the other teenagers. This story has the most likes, follows and reviews - which makes me really happy, and motivates me on updating more. Bye!**

**-WC 4eva**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This chapter is dedicated to: winxclubflora, WinxGirl34, AishaNabuFan, and a couple guests. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Love is Blossoming

"WAKE UP! WE'VE GOT TO GO FIND STELLA AND BRANDON! WAKE UP!" Bloom yelled repeatedly.

"SHUT UP!" Riven shouted. He heard some fire get lit up which immediately made him get up.

"Oh so when I use the Dragon Flame he wakes up!" Bloom said. Th Ernest just slowly started waking up. Bloom got impatient so she used then Dragon Flame.

"AHHHHH!" the specialsist screamed. They then looked at Bloom.

"What. The. Hell?" Sky said. Bloom then glared at him and he shut right up. "We've got to find Stella." Bloom firmly said.

"WHAT ABOUT BRANDON!? HE'S LOST TOO YA KNOW!" Helia yelled. The specialist nodded in agreement.

"WE KNOW! NOW GIRLS - PICK YOUR PARTNER!" Bloom yelled.

"WAIT WHAT! WHY CAN'T WE GO TOGETHER!? OR GO WITH ONE OF THE WINX MEMBERS?!" Aisha yelled/asked.

"Because...it'll be easier to find them in pairs, and THEY'RE IDIOTS! One minute in the forest and - BOOM - they're dead." Bloom said as she made the expression when she said 'BOOM'.

"Good point..." Aisha said. "*sigh* I choose Nabu...".

Nabu then started cheering in his mind. 'SHE CHOSE ME! SHE CHOSE ME!' he cheered.

"I choose - Riv-v-ven." Musa said as she tried not to gag. Riven smirked but no body noticed.

"I'll take Helia." Flora sweetly said. Helia smiled and thought dreamily 'My dream girl chose me...mmmmm'.

"You take Sky - I take Timmy." Tecna said to Bloom. The fiery red haired fairy nodded. "NOW LETS GO AND FIND STELLA!" Tecna yelled.

"AND BRANDON!" Helia yelled back as they all walked different ways.

* * *

_With Stella and Brandon:_

Stella woke up and looked around her surroundings. 'What's my head resting on?' she thought. Stella looked up and saw Brandon. 'He looks cute when he's asleep...hehe...'.

Stella moved her arm and winced at the pain. She lightly slapped Brandon on the face. She slapped him hard when he wouldn't wake up. "OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Brandon yelled.

"Um...we...need to...find the ...others..." Stella said through gritted teeth. Brandon nodded and picked Stella up bridal style. He then started walking while thinking 'Okay...I defiantly LOVE Stella...'.

* * *

_With Flora and Helia:_

"So...Flora..." Helia started. Flora looked at him with a smile.

"Yea Helia?" she asked.

"Since when do you know the winx?" he asked. Flora looked away and sighed "I've known them ever since I was 5...".

"Wait - I thought you said you girls were sisters. Is there something you didn't tell us?" Helia asked. He felt bad if the girls actually weren't sisters.

"YES! We aren't sisters...we just wanted to see how it felt to be a family...to be loved back by the ones you love...we were gonna stop but it felt real and we wanted to keep it that way..." Flora cried as she hugged Helia. Helia didn't do anything but hug her back...

* * *

_With Bloom and Sky:_

'C'MON SKY! Don't be shy...she won't bite...right?' Sky thought. He took a deep breath and started a conversation...well...tried.

"When'syourbirthday? Howoldareyou? Doyoulikeme?" Sky quickly said without a breath. Bloom looked at him and giggled. "Can you repeat that?" she asked.

"When's your birthday? How old are you?" Sky said leaving out the 'Do you like me?' part.

"My birthday is on December 10...I am sixteen...and what was that last question?" Bloom said as she remembered the last question.

"Um - I - uh...I asked you if you...uh...OH...if you know this place with your eyes closed." Sky lied. Bloom looked at him weirdly but shrugged it off.

"No. Not really." she answered. Sky let out a sigh of relief. 'Next time - don't blab things out.' Sky thought.

* * *

_With Tecna and Timmy:_

"UGH! STUPID POCKET COMPUTER!" Tecna shouted as she threw her pocket computer to the ground. Timmy picked it up and blew the dirt off.

"Are you okay Tec?" Timmy asked as he looked at her pocket computer.

"I'm fine...it's just that this computer is BUSTED!" Tecna said. Timmy then opened the back of it and tried to fix it.

"Here's - the problem." Timmy said as he pulled out the little chip that was dirty. "You have a new one?" he asked. Tecna nodded and reached into her pocket.

"Here you go." Tecna said as she handed Timmy the chip. As soon as Timmy put it in the computer started working.

"Done." he said as he gave Tecna the pocket computer.

"Thanks..." Tecna said as they stared into each others eyes for a couple of minutes...

* * *

_With Musa and Riven:_

"QUIT PUSHING!" Musa yelled from behind a bush. She and Riven had to crawl since they couldn't walk through the bushes. It was a HUGE field.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE A BIG ASS!" Riven yelled back. Musa stopped and turned around...tried to turn around.

"ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY ASS!?" Musa yelled/asked as stood up from the bushes. Riven then stood up too.

"NO! THE FACT THAT IT WAS ON MY FACE!" Riven yelled. Musa started walking away from him...but somehow fell into a hole.

"AHHHHHH!" Musa screamed. Riven immediately jumped after her.

"MUSA!" Riven yelled as he jumped after her.

* * *

_With Aisha and Nabu:_

"So what do you like to do Nabu?" Aisha asked.

"I like to surf and hangout with my bros...you?" he asked. Aisha stopped and smiled at him.

"How's it like to surf? I've always wanted to surf, but the other dolls wouldn't let me. Crazy right." Aisha said. Nabu chuckled.

"Right...so what did you do as a doll?" Nabu asked. Aisha just sighed sadly.

"We hardly DO anything...we just sat in those boxes. The day when your aunt and uncle picked us...was the happiest day of our doll lifes." she said. Nabu smiled. He was glad that the winx loved hanging out with them. Well...he was glad Aisha liked hanging out with him...

* * *

**Okay...done with chapter 5! Hope you people liked the romance. Especially the people I mentioned in the beginning. I will accept any requests about the couples and I'll answer any questions. Hope you review...BYE! And if its boring...tell me...**

**-WC 4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey...I might discontinue this story. Someone posted a REALLY rude comment. They said that it didn't have enough romance which made me suck at writing. It REALLY hurt my feelings. I'm really sensitive so bad reviews can sometimes make me regret things. Hope you like this chapter...might be the last one.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Falling From Holes and More

_With Musa and Riven:_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Musa yelled as she fell fast. Riven was trying to prevent from screaming. They finally landed on something.

"Ughhh..." Riven groaned. He quickly stood up and saw Musa, Stella, and Brandon. "BRANDON! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!?".

"Nice to see you Riven..." Brandon said. Musa and Stella we're still on top of him. Musa stood up when she felt some liquid on her hand. Se looked at her hand and saw blood.

"O.M.G! Who's bleeding!? I want answers and I want them now!" Musa yelled. She looked at Stella and saw the blood on her shirt.

"Oh no..." Stella mumbled under her breath. Musa looked at Brandon while glaring at him.

"Did you do this to her?..." Musa asked. Brandon shook his head. Stella tried to stand but she couldn't, so she crawled.

"He didn't do anything to me Muse...now lets go and look for the others.." Stella said as she tried to stand up. Brandon sighed and picked her up bridal style.

'Third time picking her up bridal style...third time.' Brandon thought. The four teenagers then started walking...trying to find an exit.

* * *

_With Bloom and Sky:_

Bloom and Sky were walking around - not noticing that they were walking on a cliff.

"SKY! STOP ASKING THESE DAMN QUESTIONS! PLEASE!" Bloom yelled. Sky immediately shut up. They started walking towards the edge of the cliff.

"So...um BLOOOMMM AHHHHHH!" Sky yelled as he and Bloom fell off the cliff. They started falling towards the ocean. The cold deep ocean.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

_In A Faraway Distance:_

"Hey Bob..." a sailor said to his partner.

"Yea Bill?" Bob asked.

"Do you see those little tiny figures falling off that cliff?" Bill finished as he pointed to Bloom and Sky.

"Yea...are they screaming?" Bob answered/asked. Bill just shrugged. The two sailor listened much more carefully to hear them screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! We're going to die!" they heard the blonde guy yell.

"Would you shut up?!" they heard the girl with the fiery red hair yell. The sailors shrugged it off thinking it was a joke...until...

"THERE ARE KIDS ON THIS DEATH TRAP YOU CALL AN ISLAND!" Bob yelled.

"TO THE RESCUE!" the two sailors yelled as their ship started sailing towards Bloom and Sky...slowly.

* * *

_With Flora and Helia:_

"*sniff sniff*" Flora sniffed as she and Helia walked through the forest. She had stopped crying a while ago.

"Flora...are you okay?" Helia asked. Flora just nodded. Helia didn't even look convinced for one second.

"Okay...I'm not...I just want a family to spe-" Flora was cut off by Helia kissing her passionately.

In Helia's mind...he was just starting to regret what he had done. 'DANG IT! Why'd I kiss her? I mean - I just met her...but she's so beautiful...and sweet...' he thought.

In Flora's mind...she was cheering, crying, and jumping around. 'HE'S KISSING ME! HE'S KISSING ME! *squeals*' she thought. When they broke apart...all they did was stare into each others eyes.

* * *

_With Tecna and Timmy:_

They had stopped looking into each others eyes a while ago, but the minute they looked away they blushed like crazy.

"Um...I think we should continue on searching for Stella and Brandon..." Tecna said. Timmy nodded and they started walking. Timmy's hand touched Tecna's sending a little shock. They blushed again. Tecna smiled at Timmy and he couldn't help but smile back.

'He-her eyes...they're a beautiful teal color..' Timmy thought as they stared into each others eyes. Tecna couldn't help but think the same.

* * *

_With Aisha and Nabu:_

'We have SO much in common..' Nabu thought as Aisha continued on talking about how she dreams of playing sports.

"Anyway - what do you like to do Nabu?" Aisha asked.

"Well...I like to play soccer and basketball...I like to hangout with my bros...and piss our nanny - Angela." Nabu answered. Aisha giggled at 'piss our nanny - Angela'.

"Wow - your life sounds...interesting." Aisha stated as she smirked. They started towards the ocean...that's when they saw Bloom and Sky fall in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bloom and Sky screamed as they fell into the ocean.

"BLOOM! SKY! Are you guys okay?!" Aisha asked them as she used her water powers to take them out of the ocean.

"Yea...ju-just co-cold..." Bloom shuttered. Aisha absorbed the water on their clothes and threw it back into the ocean. They then continued their search.

* * *

_Back With Stella, Musa, Brandon, and Riven:_

Musa was busy healing Stella while Brandon and Riven were just talking.

"Dude...I think I love Stella..." Brandon admitted. Riven's eyes widen.

"WHAT!?" Riven shouted; grabbing both Stella and Musa's attention "Nothing to see here...go back to what you were doing..." the magenta haired specialists said. Musa sighed before paying back attention to Stella.

"Brandon! We just met them!" Riven quietly shouted. Brandon sighed and looked at him with a knowing look.

"I know...but she makes me feel...17 instead of 12." Brandon said. Riven sighed and agreed. He was about to say something, but got interrupted by Musa.

"DONE! Now lets get out of here." Musa said as she started climbing the rocks. The others started doing as she did. When they reached the top they saw Aisha, Nabu, Bloo. And Sky.

"STELLA! Where were you!?" Bloom asked as they helped the 4 out of the hole.

"Brandon and I fell into a hole when we were escaping the wolf.." Stella answered. They heard rustling which caused them to go into a fighting position. It was Tecna, Timmy, Flora and Helia.

"Good. Now lets not lose anybody else." Tecna said. The others nodded in agreement. They started walking to where Tecna and Timmy once were. Nabu then stooped in his tracks.

"Wait - I've got one question." he said. Tecna looked at him and placed her hands on her shoulders. Nabu took that as a continue. "What do we have to do to get back home? And why do we have to act mature?".

"That's the only way you can get home. Act mature." Tecna answered as they started walking again.

* * *

_Somewhere Dark and Cold:_

"Good...the boys are falling in love with the girls..." a mysterious voice said. He/she was looking into a crystal ball that showed the winx and specialists. "Just a couple more days and then these boys will no longer exist..".

* * *

**Okay. I'm done with chapter 6. If I get good reviews...maybe I'll continue on making this story. I don't know. But I hope I made this romantic. Hope you liked this chapter...might be the last one.**

**-WC 4eva**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY HEY HEY! I'm going to continue this story...because..some users and guest told me to ignore that comment and that I'm a great writer...and I really appreciate it. Thank you very much to the ones that told me to continue. :) Now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Regretting

_Musa's P.O.V: _

WHY CAN'T I STOP LOOKING AT RIVEN!? Am I falling for this dude? NO! I can't! But what if I am...

"It's getting late. We should get some rest." Bloom stated. We just nodded, so we girls made that exact same cottage appear. We ran in after it was fully shown.

"GIRLS! WE NEED TO TALK!" I shouted as I entered the living room. They ran in and sat on the couch.

"What's up?" Stella asked.

"What's up is-" I started but got cut off by Aisha.

"The sky..." she said. I glared at her and made her shut up. "Are any of you girls falling in love with the specialists?" I asked. To my surprise...they all raised their hand.

"Which specialists are you girls in love with?" I asked annoyed.

"I like Sky..." Bloom answered. We all knew that before she even answered. The girl LOVES blondes! Even though she never has seen one until now.

"Brandon's the one I love..." Stella answered.

"Helia..." Flora answered in a dreamy way.

"It's illogical to have this emotion...but I love Timmy..." Tecna answered. I looked at Aisha and hoped that she didn't like Riven.

"Nabu..." she simply answered making me sigh in relief. The girls all looked at me and raised their eyebrows.

"Our Muse here likes Riven..." Stella said. I grabbed the nearest object and threw it at her. "OWWWWW! A ROCK! WHY WOULD YOU THROW ME A ROCK!? IT MEST UP MY HAIR!".

"Sorry...but I don't want to be in a relationship when we're...using them." I whispered out the last part. The girls all looked down. That's right! We're using them. We thought it would be easy...we didn't expect to fall in love with them...

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." Bloom agreed. Stella stood up and stomped her foot.

"No! Brandon is WAY too hot to let go...so I don't care if he hurts us!" she disagreed. Flora seemed to be taking her side.

"I agree with Stella! Helia kissed me...and I actually felt like I was loved back by someone other than you girls..." Flora stated. Aisha! What!? How!? WHEN!?

"I know what you're thinking Musa...but Nabu and I have SOO much in common...and who cares if Valtor hurts us..." Aisha said. Tecna kept looking at both our sides. She shrugged and went on their side.

"Timmy understands me more than anyone, and I don't want to make that go away just because we're working with Valtor..." she said and added "think about it Muse...what would you choose?".

Bloom and I looked at each other before agreeing with them. Just when we were going to call it a quits...we felt as if something, or someone was choking us.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO QUIT ON ME JUST BECAUSE OF SOME FEELING YOU GIRLS ARE FEELING FOR THESE BOYS! UNDERSTAND!? THE BOYS ARE SUPPOSE TO FALL FOR YOU GIRLS! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" we heard Valtor's voice in our minds. We had no choice, but to continue working for this jerk! He let us go and we could finally breath again...if only we didn't make that deal with him in the first place...

_:End of P.O.V_

The winx justlooked at each other before sighing and sat on a chair. They then went to their own little world. The winx all thought the exact same thing 'If only we were REAL people instead of some stupid robotic dolls...'.

_With the Specialists:_

"Using us? What do they mean by 'using us'?" Riven asked as he and the specialists had heard the girls talking about them. The specialists knew what he was going to do next. They tried to stop him..but it was too late.

"YOU GIRLS ARE USING US!?" Riven shouted, making the girls jump.

"NO NO NO! We weren't! Wait- were you boys spying on us?" Musa asked.

"STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! WERE YOU OR WERE YOU NOT USING US!?" Riven shouted angrily. Musa and the girls looked down and nodded slowly with tears in their eyes. Riven stormed out of the living room angrily.

"We trusted you!" Brandon shouted. Stella just looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

"AND TO THINK WE ACTUALLY LIKED YOU GIRLS!" Sky shouted. He and the specialists stormed out of the living room after this...leaving 6 weeping winx girls.

"I HATE YOU VALTOR!" Stella shouted.

"Don't we all.." Bloom agreed. The winx then just cried and fell to the ground. They had lost something they had never had in a long time.

* * *

_38 Minutes Later...Back with the Specialists:_

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!" Riven shouted as he continued to shout louder and louder by the second.

"Shut up Riven! You've been shouting the words 'I HATE HER!' for 38 minutes already..let it go!" Brandon said already annoyed. Riven was about to punch him but Sky stopped him.

"Riven..don't! Lets just try to get back home.." Sky said. The guys nodded and started walking off to who knows where.

_With Bob and Bill:_

"We are here to say goodbye to the two girls that had fallen form this cliff right in front of us. The girl with the fiery red hair and the girl with short blonde hair. You will be missed dearly...amen." Bob said as he and Bill had their hands over their hearts. Bill was practically crying!

"We'll...miss you girls!" Bill said as he tried to stop the tears. They heard some shouting and decided they should check it out. It was the specialists. When they saw Sky...they immediately started screaming like little girls.

"AHHHHHH! IT'S THE GHOST OF ONE OF THE GIRLS THAT DIED!" Bob shouted. The specialists looked at him like if he were crazy.

"What? Which girl?" Sky asked. The two sailors pointed at him. "I AM NOT A GIRL! I'm technically a GUY! G-U-Y! GUY!".

"Okay GUY! So...why are you boys yelling out 'I HATE HER!'?" Bill asked.

"Because..we met some girls we started having feelings for...but we found out they were using us." Helia answered sadly. He missed Flora already. The sailors looked at them with wide eyes.

"YOU BOYS ARE SO IDIOTIC! The girls- we know them by the way -have been stuck on this island for 8 DAMN YEARS! But they have been stuck here as robotic dolls...you boys are the stupidest boys we have EVER met!" Bob informed as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked away. Bill did the same. The specialists got mad at the sailors for calling them 'idiotic'.

"Wait wait wait- what do you mean 'stupidest boys we have ever met'? Are the girls villains or heroines?" Nabu asked. The sailors looked at eachother and sighed- LOUDLY.

"The girls may seem like villains...but they're heroines...I MEAN! BOB! Tell them how many times they saved our butts!" Bill shouted. Bob thought for a second.

"Ehh- I lost count." Bob answered. The specialists raised an eyebrow.

"So...the girls are- good girls?" Brandon asked. The sailors looked at them with gritted teeth, causing the specialists to run. They wanted answers...and answers is what they were going to get...from the Winx Club..

* * *

**Okay...done with chapter 7. Hope you liked it. Yes...it's boring isn't it. If it is...just tell me. So...the WINX GIRLS ARE ROBOTIC DOLLS! And they are working for Valtor!? Till next time...bye. PLZZ REVIEW! And read 'The Squrie and Raven' which is now completed. You don't have to if you don't want to. Bye!**

**-WC 4eva**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! Before I start the 8th chapter..I just wanted to say...THAT 90-100 REVIEWS ALREADY! And barely 7 or 8 chapters..THANK YOU PEOPLE!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Anger Inside Valtor and the Sadness in the Specialists

_With the Winx:_

"THEY FOUND OUT!?' Valtor yelled at the winx after they had told him of what had happened.

"Ye-yes..." Aisha shuttered. Valtor was furious. He got an idea all of a sudden.

"If you girls won't help me destroy them...then I will!" he said as he made dark spheres appear. The winx girls gasped.

"No! You wouldn't..." Stella said as the girls continued to stare at the spheres. Valtor chuckled and made the dark spheres go after the specialists. The winx girls then ran after the spheres...trying to stop them from hurting the specialists.

"NO! We have to find the guys before it's too late!" Tecna shouted as she and the winx ran into the woods. They had to stop the spheres...before they find and kill the specialists..

_With the Specialists:_

"GOSH! Stupid sailors! They think they can just come and twist our minds!" Nabu stated. The others nodded in agreement. They saw the rabbit they had seen with the girls earlier. It just made them feel horrible for yelling at them. The rabbit started glaring at Riven, causing the rest to laugh.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!?" Riven shouted at the rabbit. The rabbit just did the 'I'm watching you...' gesture. Riven was about to yell at it, before Sky covered his mouth.

"Run along little guy...run along.." Sky said to the rabbit as he tried his best to not laugh out loud. The rabbit hopped away still giving Riven the evil eye. Once he was out of their sight...the specialists but Riven burst out laughing.

"DUDE! The rabbit hates you! HAHAHAHA!" Brandon laughed. Riven just walked off. The specialists then heard weeping. They all turned to Helia.

"What's wrong Helia?" Timmy asked.

"Did we really have to leave the girls? I mean - WHY DID WE HAVE TO LEAVE THEM!?" he shouted. The specialists just turned around and ignored his question.

_With the Sailors:_

"Do you think the boys believed us?" Bill asked. Bob just simply shrugged.

"They have to...or else they're in for it." Bob said. They turned around, but immediately moved out of the way when they saw the winx running.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" Bill asked/shouted. Musa turned around and answered him.

"LONG STORY! WE'LL TELL YOU LATER!" she answered. She then turned around and started running. The sailors just shrugged and went back to walking back to their boat.

"GIRLS! WE WON'T BE ABLE TO REACH THE SPECIALISTS ON TIME!" Bloom shouted. The girls knew she was right...but they would do anything to keep the specialists safe. They began to run faster.

_3 Minutes Later:_

The girls saw the specialists talking to each other, and were glad that they were still safe...until they saw the dark spheres coming towards them.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Aisha shouted. The specialists turned around and glared at them.

"WHY SHOULD WE!?" Nabu shouted. The spheres were getting closer. The girls said a spell and switched positions with the specialists, and just when they did that...the spheres hit them.

"AGH!" they screamed in pain. They then fell on the ground...not moving at all. The specialists thought it was a joke.

"C'mon...get up Bloom...Bloom?" Sky asked as he shook Bloom. He checked her pulse. It was weak. Sky didn't do anything but freeze.

"Stella it isn't a great time to play around..." Brandon said as he shook Stella by grabbing her shoulders. When she didn't response...he got worried. Like Sky...he checked her pulse..but he got the same result as Sky.

"FLORA!? Flora can you hear me? Please...don't leave me..." Helia said as he cradled Flora in his arms. When he didn't hear her say anything...tears formed in his eyes.

"TECNA! Tecna are you okay? Twitch an eye if you're okay...uh..don't twitch an eye if you're not..." Timmy said as he put Tecna's head on his laps. She didn't twitch. Timmy got worried...really worried.

"Aisha? Aisha don't start playing games with me. AISHA!?" Nabu said as he lightly s slapped Aisha's cheek. She didn't wake up.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to wake up Musa. 1...2...3...4...5! Musa? Musa wake up..." Riven ordered as he shook Musa violently. She wasn't moving. None of the girls were moving. The specialists had tears forming in their eyes.

'If only we forgave them sooner...' they all thought sadly.

_Valtor's P.O.V:_

"THOSE STUPID GIRLS HAD TO RUIN IT!" I yelled as I saw everything through a crystal ball. I all of a sudden got an idea...an excellent idea!

"Wait- if the girls aren't strong enough to live...then no one will be able to keep the boys safe! Ahh...you girls made my job easier...too bad you might not live..." I said as I transported myself to where the boys were. When I arrived...I didn't expect the boys to be sad about the girls possibly dying.

"Hello boys..." I greeted them. They turned around and looked at me confused. Stupid boys...guess they actually had to act mature.

"Who are you?" a magenta haired boy snapped at me.

"I am Valtor...and who might you boys be?" I asked them.

"I am Sky..." a blonde one answered.

"I'm Brandon." a brunette boy said.

"Helia..." the one with midnight blue hair answered. What's his problem?

"Riven." the magenta bitch that snapped at me stated.

"Nabu is what they named me.." the one with purplish brown hair answered maturely. They turned around before facing me again.

"Wait- you're the one who made the girls use us!" Sky shouted as he pointed at me. I simply chuckled at their faces. I was then thrown into a tree! IT WAS THOSE DAMN SPECIALISTS! Wait- where did they get those swords? I got another idea.

"I have a deal to make with you boys..." I informed them. They looked at me with their eyebrow raised.

"Well? What is it?!" Helia asked me angrily.

"You have 5 HOURS to save the girls...if not...then your precious girls will die!" I finished. I used magic and made the girls float in the air...with the magic surrounding them. The specialist were about to launch their swords/ strings/ blasts at me, but I disappeared along with the girls before they could..

_:End of P.O.V_

"NO!" Timmy shouted as he threw his blaster at the ground.

"HE'LL PAY FOR TAKING MY MUSE!" Riven stated as he threw his sword at a tree.

"Yea...but we'll get them back.." Nabu informed. The specialists nodded in agreement and started their search for the winx..

* * *

**Valtor took the winx! Sorry if its boring...tell me if it is. This story MIGHT be ending soon. I don't know. But if it does...there might be a sequel. NEW POLL! PLZZ VOTE!**

**1.) If you're a user...you know what to do. :)**

**2.) Go to my profile and read the question and choices. Then review on any of my stories and review you choice, but don't forget to review about that story too.**

**Okay...so the winx might DIE if the specialists don't save them! Find out more in the next chapter! LOVE MY READERS, REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVS! BYE!**

**-WC 4eva**


	9. Chapter 9

**HIYA! Thank you people for...reading this story! I really appreciate it. :) Now onto chapter 9 of 'Specialists and Winx Dolls'...F.Y.I the whole chapter MIGHT be about the specialists and winx...I don't know. I'll also be making the chapter with the time passing fast.**

* * *

_Last Time on 'Specialists and Winx Dolls':_

_"You have 5 HOURS to save the girls...if not...then your precious girls will die!" I finished. I used magic and made the girls float in the air...with the magic surrounding them. The specialist were about to launch their swords/ strings/ blasts at me, but I disappeared along with the girls before they could.._

_:End of P.O.V_

_"NO!" Timmy shouted as he threw his blaster at the ground._

_"HE'LL PAY FOR TAKING MY MUSE!" Riven stated as he threw his sword at a tree._

_"Yea...but we'll get them back.." Nabu informed. The specialists nodded in agreement and started their search for the winx.._

* * *

Chapter 9: The Search

"C'mon guys! We've got no time to lose!" Sky shouted as he cut some vines to clear the path. They didn't care if they had 5 hours...they wanted the winx, and they wanted them now!

"Stupid Valtor...WHEN I FIND HIM OHH HE'LL BE IN FOR IT!" Riven informed. The specialists then came across the rabbit that glared at Riven. Riven sighed and got an idea all of a sudden.

"Hey..hey you! Yeah you! You want a carrot? Do you?" Riven asked the rabbit as he pulled out a carrot from his pocket. The rabbit's eyes then sparkled at the sight of the carrot.

"Carwot..." they heard the rabbit say like if he were in a trance. Riven then threw the carrot into a nearby bush, which the rabbit quickly hopped to.

"LETS GO BEFORE THAT LITTLE SLUT COMES BACK!" Riven informed as he started running. The specialists snickered and started running too. The rabbit looked up and saw the specialists running. He shrugged before hopping off to where the specialists were running off to...

_3 Hour Later...With the Girls and Valtor:_

"W-we did the right thing girls..." Flora weakly said. The girls were dying...slowly.

"Yea...b-but they'll never forgive us for what we did.." Aisha said. Tears started forming in their eyes. "Well- you girls did use them.." they heard Valtor say.

Stella may have been the weakest out of all of them, but she could still snap. "Oh...look who's talking! You're the one who made us use them!" she stated. Stella clutched her stomach in pain after that.

"Yes...but who agreed?" Valtor asked, though he already knew that the girls wouldn't answer. And he was right. They turned around weakly, and had their backs facing him.

'He's right...it's all because of that deal we had agreed to..' the girls thought sadly.

_1 Hour Later...Back with the Specialists:_

"CARWOT, CARWOT, CARWOT!" the specialists could hear the rabbit chant from a far distance.

"HOW'S IT POSSIBLE THAT THE RABBIT CAN TALK!?" Nabu asked. They all looked at Timmy. The gingered haired teenager thought for a second.

"Well...we're on an island that's cold...the girls made a cottage appear...so..we're on an island that has magic." he stated. The rest just nodded and continued their search for the winx.

"I feel horrible for yelling at Stella..." Brandon quietly stated. The others just looked at him.

"We all do...but RIVEN WAS THE ONE WHO MOSTLY YELLED AT THEM!" Sky informed as they passed a cave. They stopped when they heard quiet cries. They all raised an eyebrow. Riven sighed and entered the cave, but Brandon stopped him.

"What!?" Riven snapped.

"What happens if it's a crazy ass person? What'll you do if hey pull out a knife on you?" Brandon asked. Riven then remembered a song from his childhood. "Do you guys still remember the song from when we were younger?" he asked. The specialists thought and snickered at the memory.

"Who wants to sing it?" Sky asked still snickering. The rest just raised their hands. They cleared their throats.

* * *

_The Little Song:_

_Sky: A-B-C-D-E-F-G...Gummy bears are chasing me._

_Brandon: One is red, one is blue, one is pink, on my shoe._

_All: Now I'm running for my life, cause the red one has a knife._

_:End of the Little Song_

* * *

"Ahhh...good times.." Nabu sighed. The others nodded. They heard the cries once again, so they entered the cave. 'This will take forever..' Riven thought. When they got closer and closer...they noticed blonde, fiery and lavender hair. Brandon, Sky and Timmy immediately knew who they were.

"Stella/ Bloom/ Tecna!" the three specialists yelled as they ran to the girls. They checked their pulse.

"It's still beating...so they're okay." Timmy stated. The other three looked around the room until they found 'their' girls.

"Aisha! Are you okay?" Nabu asked. Aisha opened her cerulean eyes and smiled. She nodded.

"I'm. So. Glad. You're. Okay." Helia stated as he kissed Flora on her cheek. She blushed a deep red.

Riven just scratched the back of his neck as he and Musa were in an awkward silence. Musa decided to break it by giving him a hug and whispering a 'thank you' in his ear. He smiled and hugged her back.

Stella just sat their doing nothing. She just looked at the ground...in her own little world. 'I'm going to be so embarrassed after this...' Brandon thought as he cupped Stella's face and kissed her gently on the lips. When they broke apart..they blushed like CRAZY!

"I'm happy that you're okay Tecna...I was so worried about you." Timmy informed as he hugged Tecna.

"So does this mean we're friends again?" Tecna asked as she placed her head on Timmy's chest. She felt Timmy nod, which caused her to smile.

"Oh Sky! I thought you hated us after what had happened!" Bloom said as she hugged Sky.

"I would never hate you Bloom.." Sky stated. Then a thought came to him. "Wait- how is it that you girls are okay?" Bloom thought for a second and shrugged.

"Perhaps I can answer that..." someone said.

* * *

**Okay...done with chapter 9. You'll probably know who the 'someone' is. This story has 2-3 more chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLZ REVIEW! I might be updating soon...don't know. I also hope you enjoyed the 'song' the specialists sang. Bye!**

**-WC 4eva**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! Updating! Before I start the 10th chapter...let me just say that..a couple of you users/guests guessed the right person from the last chapter! I won't be updating this story that fast since today...my friend and I got in an argument, and I got in trouble...or because this could be the last chapter. It'll take a awhile for me to get over it. ****So...onto chapter 10! Might be the last chapter of this story. **

* * *

Chapter 10: The Death of Valtor

The winx and specialists all turned around to see Valtor! The specialists quickly went in front of the girls. "WHAT DO YOU WANT VALTOR?!" Riven shouted. Valtor chuckled.

"I want you boys to leave and leave the girls behind...or...you can stay and never go back home. Your choice boys. Your choice." Valtor answered. The specialists looked at each other. They could go back home and never see the girls again...HELL they can even forget this all happened, or they can chose to stay and protect the winx they love. They sighed and made their decision.

"We're staying whether you like it or not!" Brandon answered for his friends. Valtor got furious! No one has ever confronted him, and now that the specialists have...he didn't like it at all. He was about to shoot fire at them, but the rabbit, who appeared out of nowhere, hopped onto his face.

"AGH!" Valtor hissed. Bloom looked at the rabbit carefully. She gasped all of a sudden.

"KIKO!?" she said in shock. Kiko just waved. He then continued scratching Valtor's pale face.

"YOU STUPID RABBIT! GET OFF ME!" Valtor ordered. This just made Kiko continue scratching his face. Valtor grabbed Kiko by his waist and threw him against the wall.

"UH!" they heard the rabbit say as he hit the cold wall.

"KIKO!" Bloom shouted. Valtor chuckled. He then concentrated on the winx and specialists.

He grinned evilly. "Now...I suggest you re-think this. Do you or do you not want to stay?" he asked. The specialists sighed in annoyance.

"WE'RE. STAYING. Get that inside your head old man!" Nabu shouted. They could see fire in Valtor's eyes. He made strong waters go directly at Flora!

"FLORA!" Helia shouted as he pulled Flora into his arms. They both duked just in time before the strong cold water hit them. Flora looked up at Helia and smiled at him. He almost blushed, but the minute he did...he quickly turned around to hide it.

Flora looked at Valtor while her eyes turned into a piercing emerald green. The rest of the winx gasped. They've never seen Flora get angry before. Flora said a spell and big vines came out of the ground...gripping Valtor tightly.

"UGH!" he hissed. Flora made the vines grip him tighter. Eventually, he couldn't breath any longer...causing him to die.

Flora finally let him go. "He's...gone...HOORAY!" she cheered as she tried to catch her breath. Helia patted her back and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She smiled cheekily.

Sky looked over at Bloom. "Hey...um...I was wondering if...well - now that this is over...can we go home? With you girls too?" he asked. Bloom giggled and hugged Sky.

"Of course you're going home, but I'm not sure if we might go with you boys..." she answered. She suddenly remembered about Kiko. "KIKO!" she shouted.

She ran to where the rabbit was. She gently lifted him up. "Kiko? Are you okay?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes. Kiko hopped up and gave her a thumbs up. Se chuckled and placed him on her shoulder.

"I guess we can go with you guys..." Tecna started. The specialists eyes gleamed with hope.

"Does this mean you girls are coming with us?" Brandon asked. Stella lightly smacked his arm.

"OF COURSE SILLY!" she exclaimed. The girls smiled and hugged their specialists. The specialists were going home...but as mature 17 year olds..

_10 Years Later..._

The winx and specialists were now 27 and 26 married adults. They all had their children at the age 21.

"CIRA! Come down and eat your salmon!" Angela yelled. Cira was one of Stella and Brandon's twins. She had her father's hair, but her mothers eyes.

"NO! I think it's horrible!" she argued. Samson - her twin brother - came down running sticking out his tongue, and wiggling his fingers at Angela. Angela then ran up and chased after the Eraklyon and Solaria twins.

"Hahaha...they're just like us when we were kids." Riven stated as he took a sip of his coffee. A boy sneaked up behind him and shook Riven by his shoulders.

"BAHHHH!" the boy said. Riven quickly spit out his coffee. He turned around to see his son and daughter; Ryder and Melody.

"RYDER! MELODY!" Riven yelled. The twins ran away and looked for a new hiding spot. A girl with purplish brown hair and cerulean blue eyes stepped out of the living room closet.

"Is Angela gone?" she asked. Aisha chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Marina. She's chasing after Cira and Samson." Aisha stated. Marina gasped and looked up the stairs.

"DON'T WORRY CIRA! WE'LL HELP YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ariana yelled. Ariana had blonde hair with fiery red streaks. She was Bloom and Sky's only child. The adults chuckled and sighed.

"Good times." Helia said. A boy with honey brown hair and pale skin was being dragged down by Angela.

"AHHHH! I LOVE YOU MOMMY!" he yelled to Flora.

"I love you too honey..." Flora said. The specialists chuckled as they remembered what happened 10 years ago. The night they met the winx.

_Flashback:_

_"BRANDON DAMIAN ERAKLYON! DO NOT TURN INTO RIVEN MISTER!" Angela yelled. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs so they hid in the nearest room. The closet._

_"Oh my god..there's a hand where it shouldn't be." Sky whispered/informed._

_"Holy shit!." Riven whispered/shouted. They hid in the smallest closet in the house, so it was a little hard to fit in._

_"Ahhh fuck..." Nabu said jumping up and down. The guys looked at him from the corner of their eyes._

_"Why are you jumping?" Brandon asked nervously. Nabu bit his lip before answering._

_"I need to go.." He said as he closed his eyes shut._

_"Can't you hold it?" Riven asked._

_"No! I've been holding it ever since 3'o clock!" Nabu answered._

_"You've been holding it for 6 HOURS?!" Timmy whispered/shouted. Nabu nodded slowly._

_"You - you - UGH! We better not have any accidents Nabu, or else." Riven said through gritted teeth. The door then swung open revealing an angry Angela. She grabbed Helia's ankles and pulled him out._

_"AHHHHHHHH! TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER!" Helia yelled as Angela put him over her shoulders and carried him down stairs. The specialists pretended to have tears in their eyes._

_"We'll miss you buddy." Sky said "man the woman is strong." he added. Riven then looked at Nabu._

_:End of Flashback_

"Like it was just yesterday..." Nabu informed. A boy and girl with magenta and ginger hair came out of their room.

The girl looked around to see any sign of Angela. "Nope! She's gone Tyler...for now." she informed.

"Pst!" they heard someone whisper. They looked to their side to see Samson and Cira.

"SAM!? CIRA!? What are you doing?" Tyler asked. Samson grabbed the two by their arms and yanked them to where he and his sister were.

"It's the safest place to hide form Angela...and her salmon.." he said.

"Hey Electra..." Cira started. Electra looked at her brunette friend.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Hi.." the brunette finished. Electra rolled her eyes while trying her best not to snicker. Ryder and Melody ran into them all of a sudden.

"OWWWW!" they all screamed. They covered their mouth and looked down. They could see Angela's shadow. 'RUN!' Electra mouthed to them. They nodded and ran to the smallest closet in the house.

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom." Ariana said repeatedly.

"WHAT!?" Bloom asked.

"Hi." Ariana said. The adults sighed and chuckled a little. Their kids were just like them when they were teenagers. They couldn't wait until their kids could go on the adventure they went on. But for now...they just want to spend a lot of family and Angela time..

* * *

**DONE! Hope you enjoyed this story. There might be a sequel. I'm not going to update my story 'Forever Friends or Forever Not' tomorrow because...**

**1.) I'm still working on the 3rd chapter.**

**2.) I'm going to Six Flags: Magic Mountain for a field trip as an AVID student. Won't be back until...4:30 p.m - 1:30 a.m.**

**BYE!**

**-Blood Tears for Eternity**


End file.
